Palindrome: Date, Music and Love
by jenojaem00
Summary: "Lagian nih, kak, gimana mau pacaran sambil nonton festival? Orang pacarku yang bakal manggung di festival itu!" / "Gemas banget, sih, bisa nonton festival sama pacar." / "Nggak hanya tanggal, kak. Sakura-nya juga cantik." / Ada apa di tanggal palindrom 0202 2020 di festival musik Palindrome?
1. Chapter 1

"_Hello guys, we'll be performing at Palindrome Music Festival. See you on February 2020!_"

Begitulah _tweet_ yang Haruno Sakura baca sore itu. Grup _hip-hop_ kesayangannya, Epik High, dikonfirmasi akan menjadi _line up_ dari festival musik yang akan diselenggarakan di Konoha, kota di mana Sakura tinggal. Sakura sendiri awalnya tidak tahu-menahu mengenai festival ini. Tapi ketika Tablo, salah satu member Epik High itu mengumumkannya lewat Twitter, Sakura jadi kepo juga.

Dan pekikan senang keluar dari mulut mahasiswi desain interior tingkat akhir itu. Bagaimana tidak, harga tiket yang ditawarkan tergolong murah untuk festival yang menampilkan musisi kelas atas. Kebetulan lainnya, tabungan Sakura untuk _senang-senang_nya juga sudah cukup. Selain itu, kapan lagi Epik High manggung di kotanya?

Jadi tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Sakura segera membeli tiket dari _official website_ festival itu, dan senyuman lebar sukses mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

_Tablo, Mithra Jin, Tukutz! Tunggu aku, ya!_

.

.

.

**Palindrome: Date, Music and Love**

_a story by_ **jenojaem**

**Disclaimer:** _story is mine but characters are Masashi Kishimoto's_ _(except Epik High)_

.

OOC, _conflictless, plotless, typo(s)_

_._

_enjoy_!

* * *

2 Februari 2020 ㅡ 0202 2020.

Tanggal yang cantik. Tanggal cantik ini disebut tanggal palindrom. Palindrom sendiri adalah sebuah susunan (misalnya angka, kata atau frasa) yang dapat dibaca dengan sama, dari depan maupun belakang.

Dan di tanggal cantik ini Sakura juga sudah berdandan secantik mungkin. Oh ayolah, walaupun ia hanya akan ke festival musik dengan dua temannya, Tenten dan Temari, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau ia terlihat oke hari ini. Setidaknya terlihat bagus ketika difoto nanti.

Ponsel Sakura berdenting sekali, notifikasi dari pesan masuk Whatsappnya.

_Aww coba deh, Saki, kamu pakai anting yang kemarin beli bareng aku, pasti cocok banget._

Begitulah pesan dari Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura sejak awal masuk kuliah. Ino tidak bisa ikut ke festival ini karena sudah ada janji dengan pacarnya ke Suna. _Uh, dasar bucin._

Tadi Sakura mengirimkan foto _outfit-of-the-day_-nya pada Ino untuk meminta pendapat. Tidak heran, sih, Ino kan anak _fashion design_, jadi _fashion sense_-nya punya kelas dan pastinya sesuai dengan karakter masing-masing orang.

Sakura mengikuti saran Ino. Ia mengambil anting panjang berbandul bulat _maroon_ itu dan memakainya. Setelah mematut diri di cermin, Sakura tersenyum senang. Ino benar, anting itu menyempurnakan penampilannya: _strappy off shoulder_ sewarna dengan rambut merah muda lembutnya, 90's _high waist jeans_, _rose multi snapshot crossbody_ dari Marc Jacobs, dan _charro_ Kassion Dr. Martens-nya. Tidak lupa rambutnya yang sudah dibuat _wavy_ diikat a la _messy ponytail_.

Merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Sakura bergegas keluar kamar. Terlihat ayah dan ibunya sedang menonton bersama di ruang tengah, sementara kakaknya, Sasori, sedang siap-siap untuk mengantar Sakura ke festival musik.

"Yah, Bu, Sakura berangkat ke festival dulu, ya," pamitnya.

Setelah mendapat petuah berupa, 'Hati-hati, tasnya dijaga,' lalu, 'Jangan lupa kasih kabar,' sampai, 'Kabari Sasori setengah jam sebelum pulang,' dari orangtuanya yang _lumayan_ protektif, Sakura segera menuju mobil. Sosok lelaki bertampang oke berambut merah sudah siap di balik kemudi.

Sakura memakai _seat belt_-nya. "Kak, jemput aku jam 11, ya."

Sasori terbatuk. "Hah? Malem banget pulangnya! Emang ayah sama ibu ngizinin kamu kelayapan sampai hampir tengah malem gitu?"

"Ngizinin, kok. Asal kakak jemput aku."

Sasori mendengus. "Kalau aku nggak ketiduran, ya."

Sakura mendelik kakaknya. "Emang kakak tega ngebiarin aku pulang pakai taksi _online_?"

Sasori berdecak sebal, tahu ia tidak bisa menang masalah jaga-menjaga adik semata wayangnya ini. Kalau sudah begini, senjata pamungkas andalannya adalah, "Makanya cari pacar, dong. Udah 22 tahun tapi kemana-mana masih diantar-jemput kakak, ayah atau ibu. _Masak_ nonton festival musik bertiga sama temen cewek semua."

"Eh, kok bawa-bawa status, sih!" protes Sakura tidak terima. "Kakak juga baru pacaran 2 tahun lalu, kan, pas umur 22! Lagian nih, kak, gimana mau pacaran sambil nonton festival? Orang pacarku yang bakal manggung di festival itu!"

Sasori yang awalnya manggut-manggut akhirnya menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata adiknya.

_...pacarku yang manggung di festival itu?_ _Berarti maksud Sakura si artis ㅡ_

"Nggak usah halu, dek!"

* * *

Sakura akhirnya bertemu dengan Tenten di _meeting point_ yang sudah mereka tentukan: Starbucks.

"Temari udah sampai mana, Sak?" tanya Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu tampil berbeda dari biasanya. Jika biasanya di kampus ia hanya memakai _t-shirt_ dan _jeans_, hari ini ia memakai _cold shoulder jumpsuit short_ oranye dengan motif bunga kecil-kecil, _ankle strap sandal_ dan _crossbody bag_.

"Katanya udah mau sampai ㅡ Nah, itu dia," tunjuk Sakura ke arah pintu masuk Starbucks. Seorang gadis _blonde_ dengan _peasant blouse_, _knee-length jeans_ dan _ankle boots _memasuki Starbucks sambil melambai ke arah Sakura dan Tenten.

"_Sorry_ lama, _guys_. Cowokku tadi agak susah dibangunin," katanya sambil menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Santai aja. _Open gate_-nya kan masih 1 jam lagi," balas Tenten, lalu ia menyeruput _dark moccachino_-nya.

Temari kemudian memesan _cold americano_, dan ketiga gadis itu melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Mulai dari _performer_ yang paling ditunggu, _tenant_ apa saja yang akan ada di _venue_, sampai hal-hal _random_.

Setelah Sakura menghabiskan _caramel macchiato_-nya, mereka pun segera bergegas ke _venue_. Banyak anak muda juga berjalan beriringan bersama mereka. Kebanyakan datang bersama teman, tapi ada juga yang bergandengan mesra dengan pacar, membuat Sakura-Temari-Tenten saling lirik lalu tersenyum geli.

"Gemas banget, sih, bisa nonton festival sama pacar," komentar Temari saat mereka sedang antre di _entry_ menuju _venue_.

"_At least_ kamu punya pacar, Tem. Nggak kayak aku sama Sakura," kata Tenten sambil tertawa.

Sakura tidak setuju. "Terus Neji di kemanain, Ten?" tanyanya, membuat wajah Tenten sedikit memerah, sementara Temari gantian tertawa.

"PDKT tuh jaman gemas-gemasnya, tahu," selorohnya, membuat wajah Tenten makin merah. "Terus kamu kapan cari cowok, Sak?" kali ini gantian Sakura yang jadi korban Temari.

Meskipun wajah Sakura memerah, tapi setidaknya Sakura tidak perlu menjawab karena kini giliran dirinya yang menunjukkan _wristband_ untuk di_scan_.

_Palindrome Music Festival, here we go._

* * *

Sakura, Temari dan Tenten kini tengah berjalan ke area _main stage_. Di festival musik kali ini terdapat 4 _stage_, yaitu 2 _main stage_ dan 2 _second stage_. Jadi penonton tidak perlu menunggu _stage _disiapkan ketika pergantian _performer_.

"_Performer_ pertama di _main stage_ siapa, ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Tenten, Temari segera mengecek ponselnya. "Kalau di _rundown_, sih, 7 menit lagi Akatsuki bakal tampil. Mau nonton ke sana?"

Sakura yang ikut mengecek ponselnya menunjuk ke _second stage_. "Aku kayaknya pengen nonton Konohamaru. Kalian kalau mau lihat Akatsuki nggak apa-apa. Nanti kita berkabar, ketemuan di dekat _tenant_ air mineral. Gimana?"

Tenten tampak berpikir sebentar. "Aku pengen lihat Akatsuki, sih. Tapi kamu nggak apa-apa sendirian, Sak?"

"Iya, Sak. Nggak apa-apa, nih, kita pisah?" lanjut Temari.

Sakura berdecak kecil. "Apaan deh, nggak apa-apa kali. Kan bisa Whatsapp-an nanti. Udah kalian buruan ke sana, nanti bagian depan keburu penuh!"

Temari dan Tenten akhirnya mengangguk.

"Sak, kalau ada apa-apa kabarin, ya!"

"Iya. Ketemu di _tenant_ air mineral, ya."

Setelah berpisah dari kedua temannya, Sakura kembali mengecek ponselnya. Berdasarkan _rundown _yang di_post_ oleh penyelenggara festival ini, Some More, band yang beranggotakan Sarutobi Konohamaru dan Moegi Kazamatsuri itu akan tampil 12 menit lagi. Melihat area depan _second stage_ yang belum dipenuhi orang, Sakura pun bergegas agar bisa melihat Konohamaru dari dekat.

Ia bukan penggemar Some More maupun Konohamaru. Hanya saja sepupunya begitu mengidolakan mantan artis cilik itu, yang kini menjadi sosok remaja keren dengan permainan gitarnya yang apik. _Plus_, menurut sepupunyaㅡdan sebagian besar remaja perempuan, Konohamaru memiliki tampang yang asdfghjkl. Berkat keingintahuannya akan _ketampanan_ dan _kekerenan_ Konohamaru secara _live_ itulah Sakura nekat nonton Some More sendiri di _second stage_.

Begitu Sakura sudah mendapatkan posisi berdiri yang enak, barulah orang-orang menghampiri area _second stage_. Sepertinya, sih, penggemar Some More. Sakura bersyukur sudah dapat posisi 3 baris dari depan, jadi walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi, Sakura masih bisa melihat panggung dengan jelas.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3.55 sore, berarti sesuai jadwal 10 menit lagi Some More akan tampil. Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sekitar karena di panggung hanya ada beberapa _crew _Some More yang masih mempersiapkan _drum__set_ dan _sound system_.

Dan saat menoleh ke kiri, Sakura dibuat terpana oleh sosok tinggi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Hanya dipisahkan oleh lima orang membuat Sakura tetap bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas: lelaki yang sepertinya seusia atau mungkin sedikit lebih tua darinya, berambut _raven_ hitam-kebiruan, rahang tegas, dan mata yang menatap Sakura itu hitam sekelamㅡ

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya begitu sosok itu melihat tepat ke arahnya. Tidak, tepat ke _mata_nya.

_Duh, malu banget kepergok lagi liatin orang! Mana ganteng banget sih, si Masnya. Dasar mata kampungan, biasa lihat _oppa_ ini lihat orang lokal malah nggak kedip, _cerocos Sakura dalam hati.

Tapi untunglah, lagi-lagi Sakura terselamatkan dari _awkward moment_ hari ini. Tiga orang MC memasuki panggung dan menyapa para penonton. Perhatian Sakura jadi teralihkan ke arah _backstage_. Dari celah _backstage_ Sakura dapat melihat Konohamaru sedang melakukan _high five_ dengan Migue, lalu dilanjutkan dengan_ crew _lain.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Some More memasuki panggung diiringi sorakan dan teriakan heboh yang didominasi kaum perempuan. Seseorang yang berdiri di depan Sakura bahkan berteriak dengan keras, "Konohamaru kamu makan apa, sih? Ganteng banget!" yang mau tak mau membuat orang tertawa.

Sakura mengakui bahwa remaja lelaki dengan gitar di tangan kanannya itu memang keren. _Dan tampan_. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel, membuka kamera, dan mengabadikan sosok Konohamaru yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menyapa para penggemarnya. Lumayan, buat ia pamerkan kepada sepupunya nanti.

Kemudian semuanya berlalu dengan cepat. Some More membawakan lima lagu andalan mereka (yang hanya diketahui dua oleh Sakura, itu pun tidak hafal), lalu ditutup dengan lagu Don't Look Back In Anger milik Oasis, yang membuat Sakura akhirnya _sing along_, karena itu salah satu lagu kesukaannya. Sayangnya, tidak banyak penonton yang tahu lagu itu. Jadi setelah _chorus_ lagu pertama, Some More menggantinya dengan _B-side track_ mereka yang tidak Sakura tahu.

Penampilan Some More ditutup dengan foto bersama dari atas panggung, lalu Konohamaru meninggalkan panggung dengan lambaian tangan.

Sakura kembali mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengirim Whatsapp pada Tenten dan Temari saat seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya. Sakura menaikkan pandangannya dan... _boom_! _Itu, kan, si Mas Ganteng tadi!_

"_Wristband_-mu jatuh," katanya sambil mengulurkan _wristband_ yang entah kapan terlepas dari pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura. Sakura bahkan belum sempat bertanya 'ada apa'.

"Eh? Eh iya, makasih, ya," balas Sakura kikuk sambil menerima _wristband_ itu dan memakainya kembali.

"Hn," balas si Mas Ganteng seadanya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Sakura akui suara lelaki ini juga tergolong _ganteng_. Berat, tapi bukan seperti suara oom-oom. Agak _husky_ tapi tidak terlalu serak. Ya intinya, suaranya _ganteng_.

Eh tapi kok si Mas ini tidak kunjung pergi, ya?

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke memaki sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto, dalam hati. Lelaki bak rubah itu mengajak Sasuke ke festival musik yang _line up_-nya 'biasa saja' menurut Sasuke dengan iming-iming akan membelikannya tiket VIP 2-_days-pass_ liga sepak bola mahasiswa Maret mendatang. Dengan syarat Sasuke menemani Naruto ke festival ini. Nyatanya, Sasuke hanya perlu menemani Naruto sampai Naruto bertemu dengan gadis yang sedang didekatinya, Hyuuga Hinata. Setelah itu Naruto menyuruh Sasuke 'mengeksplor' area festival itu sendirian.

Persetan dengan tiket yang dijanjikan Naruto. Sasuke hanya ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia melirik ponselnya dan melihat jam.

3.49 sore.

Artinya ia sudah berada di _venue_ ini selama hampir satu jam. Dan sudah 30 menit tepat ia ditinggal si Dobe Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Saat hendak berbalik ke arah _tenant_, ia melihat sosok tak asing berjalan menuju _backstage second stage_.

Sarutobi Konohamaru. Adik sepupu Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke tentu mengenalnya. Apalagi sejak kecil Konohamaru sering menginap di rumah Naruto yang notabene bersebelahan dengan rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Tidak ada salahnya, kan, melihat Konohamaru manggung? Malahan bagus kalau ia bisa membuat anak kelebihan energi itu sedikit grogi.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak jadi pulang. Bahkan ia sudah berdiri cukup dekat dengan panggung. Dengan tinggi 183 cm, Sasuke yakin akan sangat mudah bagi Konohamaru untuk menotis keberadaannya di sini.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa membunuh rasa bosannya, sampai sesuatu berwarna merah muda menarik perhatiannya. Dan yang mengejutkan, warna merah muda lembut itu berasal dari rambut seorang gadis yang sedang memandang ke arahnya. Lalu saat pandangannya naik ke mata Sasuke, gadis itu langsung memalingkan wajah.

Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memandangi balik si Gadis _P__ink_ tadi. Tidak peduli dengan tiga orang lelaki yang memasuki panggung dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai MC, Sasuke tetap memandang ke sebelah kanannya. Gadis itu berambut _pink_ dengan _ponytail_, memakai atasan yang juga _pink_ yang memperlihatkan bagian pundaknya, dan anting-anting kekinian yang pernah Sasuke lihat di majalah milik kakak iparnya.

Niatnya untuk membuat Konohamaru grogi hilang. Saat Konohamaru tampil, Sasuke berkali-kali melihat ke arah Gadis _P__ink _itu. Sasuke memperhatikan senyumnya, anggukan kecil dari kepalanya saat mengikuti irama lagu, saat ia mengambil foto Konohamaru, juga tawanya saat mendengar celetukan aneh-aneh dari penggemar Some More. Yang paling Sasuke sukai adalah saat gadis itu ikut menyanyikan lagu Don't Look Back In Anger milik Oasis. Dan, itu adalah salah satu lagu favoritnya.

_And_ Sasuke_ found her damn way attractive._

Saat gadis itu mengangkat ponselnya untuk memotret Konohamaru untuk yang ke sekian kali, ia melihat sesuatu meluncur dari pergelangan tangan gadis itu. _Wristband_ gadis itu lepas. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang jatuhnya _wristband _itu, yang entah bagaimana berakhir di dekat kaki seorang lelaki berambut _spi__ke_ yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"_Sorry_," ucapan Sasuke membuat lelaki itu menoleh. "Boleh tolong ambilin _wristband _saya?" tanyanya datar, sambil menunjuk ke bawah.

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah kakinya, lalu langsung mengambilkannya. "Ini, Mas," katanya.

"Hn, makasih," kata Sasuke, lalu memasukkan _wristband_ itu ke saku _jeans_-nya.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Ia tahu, mulus jalan untuknya berkenalan dengan si Gadis _P__ink._

* * *

_Main stage._

Yuhi Kurenai sedang menyanyikan lagu bertema cintanya dengan penuh penghayatan.

Dan di sinilah Sakura berada. Menikmati lagu itu, berdiri bersebelahan dengan si Mas Ganteng tadi.

Sedikit _flashback_, setelah lelaki itu mengembalikan _wristband_ Sakura, ia mengajak Sakura berkenalan. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dan ia satu tahun lebih tua dari Sakura. Ia _fresh graduate_ jurusan arsitektur Universitas Teknik Konoha. Dan setelah beberapa obrolan singkat, mereka memutuskan untuk nonton bersama.

Dari obrolan singkat itu mereka jadi mengenal satu sama lain. Setidaknya nyaman untuk sampai di tahap jajan bareng di _tenant _takoyaki sampai lempar-lemparan candaan. Walaupun semburat merah kadang masih menghiasi pipi Sakura saat Sasuke memandangnya atau menggodanya, tapi Sakura sudah tidak _nervous_ mengobrol dengan lelaki berkaus _navy _ini. Dan faktanya, Sakura adalah perempuan pertamaㅡselain ibu dan kakak ipar Sasukeㅡyang bisa membuat Sasuke jadi _out of character_. _Duh, gemasnya._

Tepat saat itu, Temari menghubunginya lewat _call_ Whatsapp. Katanya, ia dan Tenten mau pulang karena semua _performer _yang mereka tunggu sudah selesai manggung. Ia menanyakan apa Sakura mau pulang bareng atau masih ingin menonton yang lain. Jadi Sakura yang masih ingin menunggu Epik High memutuskan untuk tidak pulang bersama kedua temannya itu.

Kembali ke _main stage_.

Sakura ikut menyanyikan lagu yang dibawakan oleh Kurenai. Ceritanya tentang orang yang ditinggal saat sedang sayang-sayangnya. _Aw sakit._

"Pengalaman, ya?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara berat itu. Sasuke sedang tersenyum miring padanya setelah iseng bertanya. Dan jantung Sakura yang juga agak kampungan mendadak bertalu-talu heboh. Padahal baru dikasih senyum. Miring pula.

"Ih, enak aja," katanya sambil menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke arah panggung. "Lagunya Yuhi Kurenai tuh emang enak semua," sambungnya. Ia lalu meneruskan nyanyiannya, padahal jantungnya masih berisik.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Iya, deh, yang nggak pernah ditinggalin pas lagi sayang-sayangnya," godanya lagi.

Sakura jadi tidak konsentrasi pada acara menyanyinya. Jadi ia kembali menoleh pada Sasuke dengan tampang _sok_ kesal.

"Emang nggak pernah, kok. Atau jangan-jangan kamu pernah, ya?"

"Enggak juga. Kecuali kamu ninggalin aku setelah festival ini beres."

Dan jantung Sakura yang kampungan itu nyaris berhenti kalau Sakura tidak lupa untuk bernapas.

* * *

"Halo, Konoha! Terima kasih sudah _sing along with me_, padahal ini baru lagu pertama, dan agak galau, tapi semangat kalian oke banget!"

Yuhi Kurenai menyapa penonton di area _main stage_ setelah menyelesaikan lagu pertamanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih berdiri bersisian, dengan pundak Sakura menempel pada lengan Sasukeㅡkarena Sasuke lebih tinggi, tentu saja. Padahal area _main stage _tidak terlalu penuh, tapi kedua dewasa-muda ini berdiri sangat dekat satu sama lain seolah mereka sedang berdesak-desakan dengan penonton lainnya.

"Lagu kedua ini dipersembahkan untuk orang-orang yang sedang _move on_, juga yang sedang PDKT. Ada yang datang sama PDKT-annya ke sini?" lanjut Kurenai lagi.

Sasuke menyenggol lengan Sakura, yang membuat Sakura menoleh malu-malu.

"Apa?" katanya sok kalem.

"Enggak," balas Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan senyum.

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya juga debaran jantungnya. Jadi ia kembali memandang Kurenai yang sedang menggoda seorang pemuda yang heboh mengangkat tangan karena rupanya ia datang bersama 'PDKT-annya'.

Ia menoleh lagi ke arah Sasuke, dan mendapati Sasuke sedang melihat ke arahnya. Lagi.

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura. Bukan senyuman seperti saat ia iseng menggoda Sakura, tapi senyum tulus. Walaupun sangat tipis, tapi Sakura suka senyuman Sasuke yang _itu_.

Sakura membalas senyum Sasuke.

_God I like him_, batin Sakura saat _emerald_-nya menatap _onyx_ Sasuke.

Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa rasa suka bisa tumbuh secepat ini.

* * *

Sasuke sedikit membeku saat Sakura membalas senyumnya. Ia tahu Sakura cantik dan sangat manis, tapi sejak tadi gadis itu tidak pernah benar-benar menatap matanya. Sasuke tahu, Sakura pasti malu. Terlihat dari garis merah yang kerap muncul ketika ia melihat Sasuke.

Tapi kini mata jernih gadis itu menatapnya balik, lengkap dengan senyumannya yang Sasuke akui sangat cantik. Menyilaukan. _Mesmerizing_.

Tidak peduli dengan siulan orang di sekitarnya juga godaan Kurenai pada pemuda hebohㅡyang ternyata adalah si Rubah Kuning Naruto, Sasuke tidak dapat membendung perasaan yang baru dirasakannya itu, jadi ia hanya akan mengikuti kata hatinya. Karena itu, sedetik kemudian, mulutnya sudah terbuka sebelum otaknya berpikir.

"Sakura, jadi pacarku, ya?"

_Emerald_ itu membulat dengan sempurna. Lengkap dengan kemerahan pada pipi Sakura. "Haㅡ"

"Tanggal sama festival aja palindrom, kamu nggak mau bikin sayangnya aku ke kamu palindrom juga gitu?"

Sakura memproses kata-kata itu.

"Susunannya?" kata Sakura, mendadak bodoh.

Sasuke langsung _sweatdrop._ Hilang momen romantis yang sudah dibangunnya.

"Bukan, _sayang_nya."

"Palindrom sayang?"

"Aku sayang kamu, kamu sayang aku," jawab Sasuke langsung tanpa diminta. Gagal sudah adegan romantis nan penuh haru yang sempat dibayangkannya tadi. Sakura tidak menangkap kodenya :")

_Blush_!

Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke, membuat pemuda adonis itu sedikit kaget.

"Kamu beneran, kan? Nggak bercanda kayak tadi-tadi?"

Oh, rupanya _calon_ gadis_nya_ ini bingung, toh.

"Aku nggak pernah bisa bercanda sama orang, anehnya bisa sama kamu. Tapi kalau soal perasaan, cuma bisa seriusnya sama kamu," jawabnya lancar.

_Buset, keren amat gue, _batin Sasuke OOC.

Sakura terlihat makin _blushing_, tapi akhirnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mau kok, diseriusin," katanya pada akhirnya, yang membuat Sasuke lega. Baru menyadari ia sempat menahan napas selama Sakura tersenyum tadi.

"Soal perasaan," tambahnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa lebih senang dari ini.

* * *

Lagu penutup dari Yuhi Kurenai.

Senja sebagai _background_ di area _main stage_.

Tangan kanan Sasuke melingkar pada pundak Sakura.

Sakura menautkan tangan kanannya pada tangan kanan Sasuke.

_Indahnya._

* * *

Tautan tangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena setelah penampilan Yuhi Kurenai, Epik High muncul dengan semangat luar biasa.

Sakura lalu sibuk mengabadikan momen Tablo, Tukutz dan Mithra Jin di atas panggung berlatar _sunset_ Konoha. Hampir lupa kalau ia mengabaikan kekasihnya. _Ehm._

Ia melihat Sasuke yang sudah kembali pada wajah _stoic_-nya. Iseng, Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit berjengit. Ia kira Sakura masih sibuk dengan grup idolanya.

"Jangan bete ya, tahan-tahanin lihat aku _fangirlin__g_, 50 meniiit aja."

Mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum juga. Ia lalu melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lengannya, lalu merangkul gadisnya mendekat.

"Iya, sayang. _Have fun_."

Lagi-lagi semburat itu muncul. Oke, _pink_ pada rambut dan pipi Haruno Sakura adalah warna favoritnya mulai saat ini.

Ah, bagaimana bisa ia _bad mood_ pada gadis yang bisa membuatnya jadi sebegini OOC?

**Owari**

* * *

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Playlist Love Festival kemarin. Ada yang bisa tebak Some More dan Kurenai itu siapa? Hehehe. Maaf kalau gak jelas :")

_Anyway, m__ind to rnr?_

* * *

**Omake**

**.**

Sasori terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Saat 5 menit lalu ia menerima telepon dari adiknya, ia kira adiknya itu akan memintanya menjemput ke tempat festival tadi. Tapi nyatanya, Sakura meminta Sasori membukakan pagar rumah yang memang selalu dikunci dari dalam. Sasori kaget karena Sakura sudah pulang tanpa minta dijemput, dan lebih kaget ketika melihat tangan adiknya menggandeng seorang laki-laki luar biasa tampan yang memakai _t-shirt_ _navy_, _jeans_ dan Vans edisi Anaheim Factory Old Skool 36 _blue gold_ yang sangat Sasori inginkan.

Yang paling mengejutkan adalah saat lelaki berwajah familiar itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke, pacar Sakura."

_Uchiha? Kok, kayak pernah dengar di mana gitu namanya. Kayak si..._

"Kamu adiknya Itachi?"

"Iya, kak."

_WTF?! Dunia kecil banget, sob__._

"Oke, salam kenal, ya, Sasuke. Tolong jagain adik saya," ucap Sasori, membuat Sasuke mengangguk paham dan Sakura tersentuh karena ternyata kakaknya ini peduli padanya.

"Terus," lanjut Sasori, "harap makum, kadang dia emang suka agak halu."

Oke, Sakura tarik kembali kata-katanya. Kakaknya ini memang hanya suka mencari keributan dengannya. _Periodt._

"_By the way_ kalian jadian di tanggal cantik, ya," komentar Sasori.

Baru Sakura hendak membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan sang kakak, Sasuke menyela, "Nggak hanya tanggal, kak. Sakura-nya juga cantik."

Sakura yang malu digombalin di depan Sasori memukul main-main lengan Sasuke. "Kenapa sih, dari tadi bercanda terus?" katanya setengah tertawa.

"Yang penting, kan, perasaannya serius," balas Sasuke.

Sasori yang menjadi _third wheel _di ruang tamu rumahnya sendiri hanya bisa meratapi nasib.

_Konan, ayo ketemuan, aku kangen,_ batinnya drama sambil menatap langit-langit ruang tamu, membayangkan wajah sang kekasih.

_Uh, dasar bucin (2)._


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Sasuke sedang menikmati sarapannya pagi ini saat getaran pada ponselnya membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari roti gandum yang sedang disantapnya. Nama yang muncul di ponselnya langsung membuat senyumnya mengembang. _Sakura_. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung menjawab telepon dari gadis yang sejak semalam menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Pagi," sapa Sasuke tanpa bisa menahan senyumnya. Ibu dan kakak iparnya yang juga sedang menikmati sarapan mereka melongo kaget melihat tingkahnya. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki irit bicara dan minim ekspresi itu menjawab telepon dengan senyum dan wajah cerah. _Pasti ada sesuatu_, pikir kedua orang itu.

"_Pagi juga_." Sasuke dapat membayangkan Sakura balas tersenyum padanya. "_Kamu lagi siap-siap, ya?_"

"Iya, ini lagi sarapan. Kamu hari ini ada kelas pagi, kan? Jangan lupa sarapan juga, ya."

Kata-kata Sasuke itu sukses membuat Izumi, kakak ipar Sasuke, menjatuhkan garpunya. Ia menoleh pada Mikoto, ibu mertuanya, meminta penjelasan. Tapi Mikoto juga sama bingungnya dengan Izumi, jadi wanita cantik itu hanya menggeleng pelan dengan ekspresi kaget yang kentara.

Dari seberang telepon, terdengar Sakura tertawa kecil. "_Iya, ini juga mau sarapan, kok. Kamu lanjutin sarapannya, ya. Semangat hari ini._"

"Kamu juga semangat, ya. Jangan lupa kasih kabar."

Saat Sasuke hendak melanjutkan sarapannya setelah sambungan telepon sudah terputus, ia menangkap dua tatapan menuntut dari kakak ipar dan ibunya.

"Ap—"

"Jelaskan," tuntut ibunya langsung. Sasuke segera mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini, jadi dia hanya menghela napas malas. Mikoto yang melihatnya otomatis jadi kesal. "Sasuke, jelaskan atau ibu akan menguntitmu ke mana pun sampai ibu tahu sendiri?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. Oke, pagi ini akan terasa panjang.

.

.

.

**Palindrome: Date, Music and Love**

_a story by_ **jenojaem**

**Disclaimer:** _story is mine but characters are Masashi Kishimoto's_

_._

_OOC, conflictless, plotless, typo(s)_

.

_enjoy!_

* * *

"Hei, Teme, kau nggak marah soal kemarin, kan?"

Uchiha Sasuke yang dipanggil Teme itu menoleh malas. Sesosok lelaki _tan_ berambut kuning langsung menyambutnya dengan cengiran lebar andalannya. _Introduced to you_, Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki yang kemarin meninggalkan Sasuke di festival musik sendirian.

Sasuke lantas melirik jam tangannya. Jam 10. Dan Naruto baru datang, sementara jam kerja kantornya dimulai jam 8. Entah Naruto habis melakukan _site visit_, atau bertemu klien, atau malah baru bangun paska festival kemarin, Sasuke terlalu malas untuk bertanya. Bahkan tanpa bertanya pun Naruto selalu langsung cerita.

Oh, tentu saja Sasuke harus bekerja hari ini. Ini hari Senin. Dan sebagai _fresh graduate_ yang ingin mencari pengalaman di bidang arsitektur, Sasuke akhirnya melamar di sebuah firma arsitektur di Konoha. Yaa… jasanya sebagai seorang arsitek belum secara langsung dimanfaatkan, sih. Ia hanya bertugas untuk membuat gambar kerja atau gambar model yang diminta oleh seniornya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang baru lulus dari jurusan Teknik Sipil di kampus yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seadanya pada akhirnya. Dipikir-pikir, Naruto tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih. Malahan karena ia ditinggalkan sendiri, ia akhirnya jadi bertemu Sakura dan bisa mengubah statusnya dari _single_ menjadi _in relationship with_ Haruno Sakura. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, yang tentunya tidak disadari oleh sahabatnya yang memang tidak peka itu.

"'Hn' itu artinya iya atau enggak, sih? Jangan sok dingin gitu, deh, Teme!" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan semangat.

Sasuke mendelik Naruto yang duduk di meja kerja yang persis berada di sebelah kirinya dengan semangat.

"Berisik, Dobe."

Naruto menghela napas tanda menyerah. "_Sorry_, deh. Lagian kalau kau ikut aku dan Hinata, nanti kau malah jadi nyamuk! Aku dan Hinata juga punya privasi tahu," katanya dengan nada memelas yang Sasuke tahu hanya sekadar akting.

"_Cih_, privasi apanya. Kau, kan, yang kemarin ribut waktu Yuhi Kurenai manggung?"

Naruto membeku. _Darimana si Teme ini tahu?_ "Lho, kirain kau langsung pulang?" tanyanya setelah menyadari sesuatu. Sasuke yang ia kenal tidak mungkin betah sendirian di keramaian begitu. Apalagi dia tidak minat-minat amat pada festival kemarin.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, kembali mengingat momen indah semalam. Tanpa berminat menjelaskan yang terjadi pada Naruto, ia kembali menatap layar komputer di hadapannya. "Lupakan saja."

Naruto menggeser kursinya mendekat pada Sasuke. _He smelled something's fishy here_. "Kau menutupi sesuatu, ya?" tanyanya dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Ck, apanya yang menutupi. _Thanks anyway,_" gantungnya. Ia lalu sibuk dengan revisi lembar kerja untuk sebuah _shophouse_ yang sudah setengah dikerjakannya Sabtu lalu.

Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Ia kira ucapan Sasuke barusan adalah sarkasme karena membiarkan pemuda itu terpaksa datang ke festival musik yang belum tentu disukainya dan malah meninggalkannya di sana sendirian. Padahal Naruto tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih pada sahabat tengilnya itu. _Accidental cupid_, menurut Sasuke.

"Yah, Teme, aku minta maaf, deh. Kau pasti kesal banget, ya, aku tinggalin di sana sendiri? Ah, enggak. Kau pasti marah karena kemarin. Harusnya kau bisa istirahat atau lanjut revisian—"

"Sasuke, Naruto, nanti kalian yang _site visit_ ke _shophouse_ Ibu Rin, ya." Suara senior mereka, Hatake Kakashi, menghentikan ucapan Naruto. Mereka lantas menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Minggu kemarin kayaknya Kiba salah ukur eksisting lantai tiga. Nanti sekalian difoto juga _railing_ tangganya gimana. Soalnya kalau revisi Sasuke udah beres, kita bisa langsung buat _modeling_." Kakashi tersenyum kecil dari balik maskernya, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Sasuke menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya hari ini. Revisi, _site visit_, pasti sehabis itu langsung masuk 3d _modeling_. Bukan hanya pagi tadi yang terasa panjang, hari ini juga akan panjang.

* * *

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya dengan mata terfokus pada layar laptop di depannya, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk men_scroll_ _trackball mouse_. Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura yang satu kampus namun berbeda jurusan itu kurang lebih melakukan hal yang sama. Jika Sakura sedang mencari referensi gambar mengenai interior bergaya _mid century_, Ino yang notabene adalah mahasiswi _fashion design_ sedang mencari referensi _style_ paling ikonik dari Dolce Gabana.

Kedua mahasiswi itu kini sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka di sebuah kafe di dekat kampus. Kebetulan kelas studio pagi mereka yang jadwalnya bersamaan sudah selesai, dan Sakura tidak memiliki kelas lagi hari ini. Kalau Ino, sih, masih ada jam 1 siang nanti. Biasalah, mahasiswi tingkat akhir yang hanya mengikuti satu-dua mata kuliah.

Ponsel Sakura berdenting. Ia memeriksa notifikasi yang masuk, lalu berusaha menahan senyum saat membaca sebuah pesan Whatsapp dari sebuah kontak bertuliskan _Sasuke_. Katakanlah ia membosankan dan tidak manis, tapi ia lebih suka menyimpan kontak Sasuke dengan _Sasuke_. Alasannya, karena hanya dengan melihat namanya saja Sakura merasa senang. Duh, _love bird_.

_Aku lagi_ site visit, _nih_.

_Dan kamu tahu, ada cewek genit banget sama aku. Kalau aku boleh_ video call _kamu rasanya pengen pamer sekarang juga._

Btw, _selamat nugas ;)_

Begitu isi 3 pesan dari Sasuke. Duh, pacarnya ini manis sekali, sih. Dari luar selalu terlihat _cool_ dan mono-ekspresi, _stoic_. Tapi begitu sedang bersamanya, Sasuke menjadi lelaki yang hangat. Sakura jadi merasa spesial diperlakukan begitu. Padahal belum dua puluh empat jam ia dan Sasuke berpacaran, tapi rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali.

Memiliki mata elang, insting tajam, ditambah sudah mengenal Sakura bertahun-tahun membuat Ino bisa menangkap raut senang dari wajah sahabat merah mudanya itu. Mau ditahan bagaimanapun juga, sudut bibir yang berkedut itu tidak terelakkan dari mata Ino. Maka dari itu…

"_Forehead_, kamu udah punya pacar, ya?"

Sakura mati kutu ditembak pertanyaan begitu. Apa sahabatnya ini tidak bisa berbasa-basi sedikit?

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Hehe… Kelihatan banget, ya?"

Ino terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura. Ia kira Sakura akan berkelit. Padahal kalau begitu, kan, ia bisa menggodanya habis-habisan. Melihat wajah Sakura memerah karena laki-laki itu sungguh langka!

"Yang benar?!" tanyanya, masih syok. "Sejak kapan? Sama siapa? Kok kamu nggak cerita, sih, Saki?!"

Rona merah mulai muncul pada kedua pipi Sakura. "Sejak semalam, No. Maaf ya, aku pengen cerita tadi malam tapi kamu pasti udah tidur. Dan cerita lewat _chat_ kayaknya kurang greget." Kemudian Sakura segera menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi malam pada Ino dengan semangat. Ino yang mendengarkan juga tak kalah semangat. Ia seratus persen fokus pada setiap kata yang Sakura ucapkan.

"Ini, No, orangnya," kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto dari ponselnya. "Demi foto ini, kita minta tolong orang yang nggak tahu siapa buat fotoin."

Ino memperhatikan foto itu; foto yang memperlihatkan Sakura dan seorang laki-laki yang menurut Ino keren. Laki-laki itu merangkul Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Yang membuat Ino jadi gemas dan _melting_ adalah laki-laki itu tidak tersenyum ke arah kamera, tapi ke arah Sakura, sementara Sakura sendiri sedang tertawa lepas ke arah kamera—yang sepertinya _candid_.

Ino menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu pada Sakura. Ia masih sedikit terperangah dengan cerita Sakura. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi bagi Ino, kisah cinta Sakura adalah yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu selama bersahabat dengan gadis itu.

"Ra, kamu beruntung banget, sih? Emang ya, orang baik pasti ketemunya sama orang baik. Apalagi si Sasuke ini kelihatannya sayang banget sama kamu. Gimana jelasinnya, ya, pokoknya dari tatapannya, dari cerita kamu, kayaknya dia orang yang _care_ sama orang yang dia sayang," komentar Ino pada akhirnya. Sebersit ide mendadak muncul di kepalanya. "Eh, Ra, kapan-kapan kita _double date_, yuk!"

"Wah, oke tuh! Ayo aja. Nanti aku tanya, deh, kapan Sasuke nggak sibuk," balas Sakura.

Ketika sedang asyik mengobrol, Ino yang tidak sengaja melihat jam dinding di kafe itu mendadak heboh. "Ya ampun, Ra! Keasyikkan cerita aku nggak sadar sekarang udah setengah satu!" Ia lantas sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya. "Aku nggak mau telat di kelasnya Pak Orochimaru. Kalau bisa sampai kelas jam satu kurang, deh!" ujarnya sambil panik memasukkan laptop ke dalam _case_-nya.

"Hati-hati, No. Ngobrolnya lanjut nanti lagi, ya," kata Sakura sambil bantu memasukkan _mouse_ ke dalam tas tangan Ino.

"Oh, hampir lupa _mouse_-nya! Makasih, _Forehead_. _Love you_ pokoknya. Aku duluan, ya!"

Ino bergegas keluar kafe. Begitu sampai di luar, ia melihat sosok yang cukup familiar sedang berjalan di depan kafe itu, tapi sepertinya tidak akan mampir ke sini. Karena itu, tanpa memikirkan kelasnya yang akan dimulai jam satu, Ino segera mengejar sosok itu.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto segera berpamitan dengan pemilik _shophouse_ yang baru mereka survey. Mereka sudah mengukur ulang lantai tiga dan memotret bagian _railing_ sesuai perintah Kakashi. Karena ini masih jam dua belas siang—hampir setengah satu sebenarnya, maka mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat makan di sekitar situ.

Sasuke baru menyadari kalau _shophouse_ yang menjadi proyek firmanya terletak persis di seberang kampus Sakura. Ia setengah mati berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sakura walaupun ia tahu mungkin Sakura sudah pulang untuk melanjutkan tugasnya di rumah.

"Enaknya kita makan di—"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang gadis bak Barbie berjalan dengan cepat ke arah mereka—ke arah Sasuke tepatnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis _blonde_ itu, pernah lihat pun tidak. Karena itu ia hanya menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu gadis itu mendekat.

"Bener, kan, Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Sorry_, siap—"

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura!" katanya girang. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sasuke menjabat tangan sahabat Saku—tunggu. Tahu dari mana gadis ini tentang dirinya?

Melihat kebingungan Sasuke—yang sebenarnya tidak terlihat juga, ini hanya perkiraan Ino—Ino segera menyahut, "Sakura ada di dalam, lho. Tadi makan siang denganku, tapi sekarang dia sendirian," katanya. Tidak peduli, deh, kalau mau dibilang TMI alias _too much information_.

Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya _stoic_ jadi sedikit melunak. "Oke, Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal. _Thanks_, saya masuk dulu," ujar Sasuke sambil mengangguk pada Ino, lalu berjalan memasuki kafe, tidak memedulikan senyum lebar Ino dan wajah bingung Naruto.

"Sakura siapa, sih?"

* * *

Bosan mencari gambar referensi untuk tugasnya, Sakura segera membuka situs menonton drama Korea favoritnya. Semenjak kuliah, ia sudah jarang menonton drama manis khas Negeri Ginseng itu. Selain karena masalah waktu, Sakura adalah tipe yang akan menonton drama jika pemeran utamanya adalah aktor favoritnya.

Setelah memasang _earphone_ ke telinga sebelah kanan, Sakura mengklik tombol _play_ dan mulai menikmati episode pertama drama Korea yang sudah ingin ditontonnya sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Belum lima menit drama itu berjalan, seseorang menarik kursi yang ada di sebelahnya dan duduk.

Mengira itu Ino, Sakura mem-_pause_ tontonannya, melepaskan _earphone_, dan menoleh ke sebelah kiri. Niatnya bertanya kenapa Ino kembali malah membuat matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat lelaki berkaus putih dengan _outer flannel_ sudah duduk manis di sebelahnya. Tidak, duduk _ganteng_ lebih tepatnya.

"Sasuke? Ngapain di sini? Katanya _site visit_?" Sakura lalu melirik seorang lelaki dengan _polo shirt_ abu-abu berdiri di samping meja mereka. "Ada apa, ya, Mas?" tanyanya pada lelaki berambut kuning itu.

"Satu-satu, dong, nanyanya," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil, membuat si Mas Kuning bergidik geli. "Aku di sini mau makan siang. Tadi _site visit_ ke _shophouse_ yang ternyata seberang kampus kamu," ia lalu mengedikkan kepala sedikit ke arah lelaki yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, "Ini Naruto, temanku."

Sakura tersenyum manis pada Naruto. "Halo, aku Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong, duduk aja. Nggak pegal berdiri terus?"

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu duduk dengan kaku. "E-eh iya, Sakura, aku Naruto. Salam kenal, hehehe," katanya gaje.

_Kok tegang amat, sih? Jangan-jangan dia lagi bisulan makanya dari tadi nggak duduk_, batin Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah.

Sangat bertolak belakang dengan suara batin Naruto.

_Sialan Teme, punya pacar nggak bilang-bilang! Cantik lagi! Eh, tapi ini duaan, kok, sibuk sendiri, sih?!_

* * *

Tak menghiraukan Naruto yang duduk di depannya, Sasuke memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Sakura. Pacarnya ini sungguh selalu terlihat cantik di mata Sasuke. Hari ini rambut merah mudanya digerai, menutupi hampir setengah punggungnya. _T-shirt_ putih polos dan celana katun hitam yang dipakainya membuat rambut dan kulitnya terlihat kontras. Pokoknya bagi Sasuke, Sakura terlihat _shining, shimmering, splendid. Uhuk._

Sasuke meletakkan siku kirinya pada meja, menyandarkan kepala pada tangannya, sepenuhnya berbalik ke arah Sakura. "Katanya mau nugas. Kok, malah nonton?"

Sakura mengklik _tab_ lain pada laman _search engine_ yang sedang dibukanya dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. "Tadi. Tapi sekarang bosan, jadinya aku nonton, deh," balasnya santai, lalu menoleh lagi pada Sasuke dan tersenyum manis. Lagi.

"Sekarang masih bosan?" pancing Sasuke.

Sakura memukul tangan Sasuke main-main. "Kamu pengen aku jawab, 'Enggak, kan ada kamu di sini,' kan?" godanya.

Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi terluka yang pura-pura. "Jadi nggak gitu, ya?"

Sakura tertawa lepas. "Enggak, dong. Udah nggak bosan, kok. Makasih ya, udah ke sini," katanya, lalu segera menyadari sesuatu. "Oh iya, kamu tahu aku di sini dari mana?"

Sasuke menjelaskan garis besar mengenai kehadirannya di kafe ini. Tak berapa lama, pesanan Sasuke dan Naruto—yang terlupakan—pun datang.

"Kamu nggak mau makan lagi? Mau bagi dua denganku?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku, kan, baru makan. Selamat makan, ya." Kemudian ia menoleh pada seseorang yang duduk di depan pacarnya, "Naruto juga."

Naruto tersenyum kaku. "Iya, makasih. Hehehe," katanya dengan tawa dipaksakan.

_Wah, pasti susah bertahan dalam posisi duduk padahal lagi bisulan_, batin Sakura, makin prihatin dengan kondisi Naruto.

_Ya Tuhan, baru kali ini habis_ site visit _pengennya langsung balik kantor. Jadi nyamuk nggak enak, cuy. Hinata, tunggu aku! Habis ini kita yang mesra-mesraan!_ Naruto menjerit dalam hati sambil mulai menyendok makanannya tanpa selera.

Sementara itu Sasuke…

_Tadi pagi dikasih ucapan 'selamat pagi' dan dikasih semangat. Barusan diucapin selamat makan. Kalau udah nikah pasti diucapin 'met bobo'. Jadi nggak sabar ;)_

…membatin dengan OOC-nya.

* * *

Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, Sakura segera membereskan barangnya. Karena sudah tidak ada yang ia kerjakan, ia ingin pulang dan tidur siang. Tidur siang bagi mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang sering begadang merupakan 'barang langka' yang tidak bisa ditemui sehari-hari. _And_ Sakura _just wanted to treasure it_.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di luar kafe.

"Aku nggak bisa antar kamu soalnya harus balik kantor. Kamu nggak apa-apa pulang pakai ojek _online_?"

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel pada Sasuke sebentar. "Nggak apa-apa, kok. Biasanya kalau Kak Sasori nggak bisa jemput, aku pulang pakai ojek _online_." Ia lalu kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Memeriksa apakah titik penjemputan dan tujuannya sudah sesuai.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut terasa pada pundaknya. Sakura segera memeriksanya dan menemukan kemeja _flannel_ Sasuke sudah tersampir di sana. Sebelum ia bertanya, Sasuke sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Coba pakai dulu yang bener," katanya, lalu mengambil ponsel dan tas Sakura. "Kamu, kan, nggak bawa jaket. _Masak_ naik motor angin-anginan gitu. Biar masih siang, nanti kamu masuk angin," jelasnya tanpa diminta.

Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa rahang pemuda kuning yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu bisa lepas mendengar kata-kata panjang keluar dari mulutnya. _Plus_, dengan nada lembut dan sedikit khawatir. Lama-lama Naruto bisa muntah pelangi.

"Kamu sendiri gimana?" tanya Sakura, belum benar-benar memakai kemeja Sasuke. "Sama aja, dong, nanti kamu juga bisa masuk angin."

Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut gadisnya. "Aku ke sini pakai mobil kantor. Dan di motorku ada jaket." Ia memasukkan ponsel Sakura ke saku _jeans_-nya, menyampirkan tas Sakura pada bahu kanannya, lalu membantu gadis itu memakai kemejanya. Wah, kapan lagi melihat Uchiha Sasuke OOC begini.

Setelah memastikan Sakura memakai kemejanya dengan benar, Sasuke menyerahkan kembali ponsel gadis itu. Tidak lupa dengan tasnya. "Tadi aku lihat di _maps_ kalo _driver_-nya udah dekat."

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pengemudi motor paruh baya berjaket oranye dengan helm berwarna sama dengan jaketnya memasuki area parkir kafe. Lelaki itu mengecek ponselnya dan melihat berkeliling.

Sakura yang yakin itu adalah _driver_ ojeknya segera berpamitan pada Sasuke dan Naruto. "Aku pulang dulu, ya. Kamu hati-hati balik kantornya. Naruto, duluan ya."

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke segera menarik lengan Sakura dan memeluknya. Sakura yang awalnya kaget, balas memeluk Sasuke dengan senyuman dan rona kemerahan menghiasi pipinya. Naruto yang hendak membalas ucapan Sakura jadi menahan napasnya. Lengkap dengan mata melotot kaget. Intinya, ekspresinya saat ini _sangat-ekstra_.

"Iya. Kamu juga hati-hati."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura, berjalan menuju _driver_ ojek itu. Ia melirik sekilas Sakura yang masih merona, dan merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya.

"Atas nama Sakura, Pak?" tanya Sasuke.

Setelah _driver_ itu meng-iya-kan dan memberikan helm yang sama dengannya pada Sakura, Sasuke membantu Sakura memakai helmnya. Tak lupa ia memeriksa kaitannya sudah terkunci dengan sempurna.

"Pak, nyetirnya hati-hati, ya," pesan Sasuke pada sang _driver_, yang langsung di-iya-kan dengan semangat. Sasuke beralih pada Sakura. "Kalau udah sampai, kabarin aku."

"Iya. Aku jalan, ya," balas Sakura sambil melambai pada Sasuke, yang dibalas pemuda itu dengan lambaian juga.

Sasuke masih mengawasi motor itu berbelok saat tiba-tiba merasakan pundaknya ditepuk dengan sangat keras. Untuk kedua kalinya pada hari ini.

"Apa, sih?" tanyanya, menahan kesal. Kini mode _stoic_ pada wajahnya sudah kembali aktif. Ucapkan sampai jumpa pada Sasuke yang manis dan lembut. Itu hanya akan ditemukan jika ada Haruno Sakura di sisi Uchiha Sasuke.

"KENAPA KAU NGGAK BILANG SUDAH PACARAN, SIH, TEME?! MANA CANTIK CEWEKNYA! UNTUNG AKU UDAH NEMBAK HINATA KEMARIN, KALAU ENGGAK NYARIS AKU BERPALING!" seru Naruto, entah marah atau semangat. Karena teriakan itu terdengar sama saja bagi Sasuke.

"Jadi ini caramu balas dendam, ya?" lanjut Naruto. "Gara-gara kemarin kau ditinggalin sendiri, sekarang aku yang ditinggal sendiri!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Justru aku mau berterima kasih. Berkat kau, aku jadi ketemu Sakura di festival itu."

Kali ini Naruto betulan _jawdrop_. Ia kira Sasuke sudah berpacaran lama dengan Sakura, hanya saja _backstreet_. Dan siapa sangka Sasuke akan pacaran dengan perempuan yang baru ditemuinya di festival musik? Eh tunggu… Kalau begitu…

"Aku _cupid_, dong?!"

* * *

Mikoto dan Izumi berteriak heboh sambil memandangi ponsel Izumi. Kedua wanita itu sedang asyik mengobrol di rumah setelah menikmati makan siang saat Itachi, suami Izumi sekaligus anak sulung Mikoto dan kakak Sasuke, mengirimkan beberapa foto.

_Aku baru beres kasih kuliah umum di Konoha University, dan nggak nyangka lihat ini._

_[Foto pertama] Sasuke menyampirkan kemeja _flannel_ pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda._

_[Foto kedua] Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut gadis itu._

_[Foto ketiga] Sasuke memeluk gadis itu._

_[Foto keempat] Sasuke menggandeng tangannya._

_[Foto kelima] Sasuke tersenyum sambil berjalan._

_[Foto keenam] Sasuke membantu gadis itu memakai helm._

_[Foto ketujuh] Sasuke melambai sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu._

Walaupun ketujuh foto itu diambil dari seberang jalan, agak goyang dan di_zoom_ beberapa kali sehingga gambarnya agak pecah, tapi sosok Sasuke dalam foto itu terlihat sangat jelas. Bahkan wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu pun tetap terlihat cantik.

"Jadi ini, yang namanya Sakura," kata Mikoto sambil memandangi foto di ponsel menantunya.

"Orangnya secantik namanya," kata Izumi yang langsung disetujui oleh Mikoto. "Baru ketemu sekali terus jadian, _auto_ luluh hati Sasuke lihat senyuman begini," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan foto Sakura tersenyum saat sedang digandeng oleh Sasuke.

"Manis banget, ya," Mikoto masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari foto-foto itu. Izumi juga masih terkagum-kagum dengan foto yang dikirimkan suaminya. Gemas melihat adik iparnya yang sedingin es dan cuek bebek itu bisa sebegitunya manis di hadapan seorang perempuan.

"Izumi, semoga kamu segera dapat adik ipar, ya!"

Ucapan Mikoto itu diaminkan oleh Izumi. "Iya, Bu. Semoga Ibu juga punya anak mantu lagi, biar kalau siang begini makin ramai di sini."

Mikoto tersenyum dengan tatapan menerawang, membayangkan punya menantu lagi. Pasti terasa lengkap. Dan seru.

"Duh, jadi nggak sabar."

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

Maaf kalau makin gak jelas :")

_Review please _:)


End file.
